ALL YOURS
by jyotsana2000
Summary: During fighting with Victoria, Bella reveals something to everyone. Then someone from her pasts comes back to take her back. Before leaving, she uncovers her secrets and reality of Cullen's. She goes back to her family and is in for surprise to see some familiar faces.
1. Chapter 1

**ALL YOURS**

 **A/N: I don't own Twilight or Vampire Diaries.**

 **SUMMARY** \- During fighting with Victoria, Bella reveals something to everyone. Then someone from her pasts comes back to take her back. Before leaving, she uncovers her secrets and reality of Cullen's. She goes back to her family and is in for surprise to see some familiar faces.

 **Chapter 1**

 **Bella POV:**

She stood here in front of me laughing like she won a prize. Well, yeah I'm like a prize for her. After all, I was always surrounded by wolves or cold- ones. Plus, Fuckward was always pestering me to stay away from 'mutts' as he call it. But now, it's enough. It's time to let them know who they are messing with.

"Oh Bella, what would you do now? I'm going to slowly torture you till you beg me to kill you." Icky- Vicky said evilly smiling

"We'll see what happens, won't we? And why do you think that you'll ever get a chance to torture me, as you say?"

"Are you nuts? I'm standing here right in front of you and you're asking why. I can kill you in a blink." She replied evilly

"I don't think you can. But why don't you try first?" I said to her

"Why you little bitch." She said then came to me but before she can do anything I reached and held her cold- heart in my hand and got it out of her body

"Say hello to James and Laurent." I said smiling

"I see you've been having fun without me." Said a voice that I can recognize anywhere

I turned to see and there he was, in all his glory, my younger brother.

"Hello, Brother." I said smiling and running to hug him which he returned

"Sister, it's been so long." He said smiling

"Yes, it's been a while." I said cupping his cheek but we were interrupted by Fuckward himself

"Bella, what are you? How did you kill Victoria?"

"Well, Fuckward if you haven't seen I'm a vampire."

"Bella, how can you be a vampire? We're vampires. Don't make these types of jokes." Alice said laughing

"Pixie, I'm not making jokes here. But for your slow minds I can't say anything. You cold- ones were always slower. You think so highly of yourself that you don't see anything else. I'm a different kind of Vampire, a real Vampire. But you cold-ones are abominations." I replied smirking

"C'mon brother, I want you to meet some friends of mine. Sam why don't we head to rez for talk? I don't want to talk in front of them." I said looking at Sam

"Sure thing, Bella. Jasper you can come if you want." Sam said looking at Jazz

"Yeah Jazz, you should come. Please." I said giving my best puppy doe eyes

"You know I can't say no when you look at me like this. Okay, I'll come." He replied laughing then we started to leave but Fuckward has to say something

"Isabella, where are you going? You can't go anywhere, I forbid it. Come here this instant." He commanded me, but before I can say something Kol has him pinned to ground

"No one can talk to my sister that way, understand. I won't let you or anyone to tell what to do to her. She can do whatever she wants, you won't decide what she'll do, and if do I'll be the one to kill you, understand?" Edward nodded

"You all listen here; you can't tell my Belle to do anything. You won't talk to her ever or try to contact her, if I found out then I'll be the one to end your life, understand?" Kol asked glaring

They all nodded then pixie thought it was good idea to say anything else

"Jazzy, where are you going? You can't go with mutts, they are dangerous. And we're not allowed there." She said in her annoying voice

"It's Jasper for you Alice. And actually I'm more than welcome there. Also I'll send divorce papers to you soon, sign it or you'll meet God of War. Now, I'm going with them." He said then turned to go with us but she doesn't seem to understand this

"But you can't leave me, jazzy. We're mates." She whined

"No, we're not. I've known this from starting. And if by chance we were then how can you cheat on me with Edward?" he asked

"W-what are you talking about? I'm not cheating on you. Edward is my brother." She said stuttering

"Oh Alice, hoe naïve do you think I am? I am an empath, you know right? Then how can you say lie in front on me. I've nothing to say to you. Just sign the damn divorce papers when they arrive." He said and left with us.

We arrived on rez in five minutes with our speed. We came to Sam's house to talk. Everyone scattered in room. I sat with Kol on one side and Paul on other, Jazz was standing and Emily sat on Sam's lap.

"So, everyone this is my younger brother, Kol. And Kol they are Sam, Jacob. Jared, Paul, Embry, Leah, Seth, Brady, Collin, Quil, Emily who is Sam's imprint and Jasper." I finished introduction then they said there pleasantries

"So how long have Nicklaus un-daggered you?" I asked Kol

"Three days ago. He un-daggered everyone. Mother came back from dead, wants to hold a Ball and she forgave Klaus for murdering her." He said shocking me

"M-mother came back? But how?" I asked him

"Bennett Witch. Klaus has stored mother in a coffin like us. Bennett thought that if she brings back Mother, she'll kill us. But she didn't. And now she wants to everyone be a Family. So, I came to take you with me." He explained to me

"Um… when are we leaving?" I asked him reluctantly

"In few hours." He replied smiling

"Okay, give me an hour or two. Why don't you talk to everyone else while I go and talk to Paul? Sam, phone imprints, I want to say bye to them." I said to him

"And Sam please go to Charlie's and pack all my clothes then give it to those who needs. Under my bed, there is my purse in which all my things are bring it here for me. Kol please use compulsion make Forks forget about me, will you?" I asked, he nodded

I left, Paul after me. We walked to beach and sat. My back to his chest, his head on my shoulder.

"You're leaving." It was statement

"Yeah!" I replied

"I love you." He said, I turned around and placed my hand on his cheek

"I love you too, but we knew this was coming. Either I'd had to leave or you'd have imprinted." I replied smiling sadly

"But, I don't want to imprint and I don't want to let you go. I sometimes ask Taha Aki why I didn't imprinted on you. You're perfect for me." He said, he had tears in his eyes as had mine

"Hey, don't cry. There is someone better than me for you that's why you didn't imprinted on me. And she'll find you soon. Don't give up your hope. When you'll meet her, what we have will look like a mere crush. You'll love her thousand times than me and she to you." I said smiling though tears were sliding down our cheeks

We laid there on beach in each other's arms. We knew we don't have much time, I have to go soon. I relished in this feeling. The feeling that you're loved and wanted. He was holding me tight, it felt safe. I'm an Original, one of the most dangerous Vampire in world but sometimes even I want to feel safe in someone's arms.

"I love you." He said softly

"I love you too, so damn much." I replied and then kissed him, slowly. I poured everything I felt for him. He did too. Soon it was my time to leave so we returned to others.

Everyone was outside of Sam's house waiting for us. I said my goodbyes to everyone then turned to Jasper.

"When will I see you again?" I asked him smiling

"In few days, send me your address. First I've to divorce Alice then I've to meet Peter and Char. Then, I'll come to you." He replied hugging me, I returned

"See you soon, Jazz." I kissed him on cheek then came to stand in front of Paul.

"Call me whenever you want. Day or Night, just call when you need me. I'll be there for you. Love you." I said and gave him kiss on lips

"Love you too." He replied smiling

We, I and Kol, left for airport. He had booked first class tickets. We settled on our seats. I laid my head on his shoulders and my hands in his.

"Where are we going?" I asked

"Mystic Falls, Virginia. Our home, where it all started." He replied laughing

"Where it all started." I repeated his words smiling

We reached Virginia in few hours. Our car was waiting there for us. We started our journey for Mystic Falls.

Soon I saw sign saying _Welcome to Mystic Falls_

I am Home.

 _ **HOW WAS IT? DO YOU LIKE IT?**_


	2. Chapter 2

**ALL YOURS**

 **A/N: I don't own Twilight or Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **Bella POV:**

We arrived at a white Mention. Of course, what should I accept from Niklaus? We walked inside and found everyone in there. They all stood when we came in.

"Isa." Bekah said coming to me to give hug

"Bekah." I whispered and hugged her back

"Iz." Elijah said came to me and gave me hug

"Elijah." I said back

"Sister." Finn said

"Brother." I replied

"Isabella." Niklaus said from his place

"Niklaus." I said nodding

"Isabella, my sweet daughter." Mother said coming to hug me

"Mother." I hugged her back smiling

"How have you been, my daughter?" She asked

"I have been good, mother." I replied smiling toward her

"Where have you been, Iz?"

"Everywhere and Anywhere, Brother. I'll see you all in few hours. I've to buy some clothes. I didn't bring anything here." I said and was about to turn when Rebekah said

"Can I come with you?"

"Of course." I replied smiling

We left in her car. We made small talk but then were comfortable in silence. Upon arriving in Raymond, we made it to the mall. From there, I bought some jean shorts, skirts, tank tops, shirts, jeans and mostly dresses. Then some cosmetics, payed and then we left food court.

* * *

We arrived home at 7pm. Everyone besides mother was sitting in the same room where they were before but there was someone else also.

"Isa." Someone said, I recognized her immediately

"Sage, how are you?" I asked and gave her hug

"I'm very good now that I'm with Finn. How are you? I've missed you girl." She said

"I'm also good. And I've missed you too." I replied

"Belle, I'm hungry. Come lets head to Mystic Grill." Kol said

"No, I'm making food for you. Wait for some time." I replied smiling at him

"Thanks Belle. I'll help you." We came to kitchen and started making dinner for everyone. After an hour later, dinner was ready. Rebekah settled dining table and Elijah brought wine for everyone. Mother also came for dinner with us. I had made my special morocco beef stew and Lasagna.

"This is amazing, Belle. Your hands have magic." Kol complimented smiling

"Kol is true. This is delicious, Isabella." Mother said looking at me, everyone else also nodded

"Thank you mother." I replied

We finished our dinner and everyone retired to their rooms besides Elijah. He helped me washing dishes. We talked some then settled in living room.

"Where were you when Kol left to look for you?" he asked

"In Forks. There were some cold-ones and shifters living there." I replied

"What were you doing there with them?" he asked me

"I heard from my people 60 years ago, that the same cold-ones were planning to takeout Volturi. So, I send my friend to them as their seer's mate. He is God of War of South. I disguised him to look like a cold-one. Seer knew that he was not her mate but because of his status she told him he was. They didn't tell anything to him. So I decided to come in picture. I used compulsion on whole town and made them think that I was daughter of Chief of Police. Cold-ones can't read our minds so their mind-reader thought I was a shield, he told me that I was his mate." Elijah growled at this

"I was human in his eyes; he thought that he was using his dazzling ability to make me do as he like. But the fucker didn't know that I was doing all that on my own. Shifters knew about me, they were with me. When Kol showed up, we were in a war with a bitch cold-one." I was interrupted with growling from more than one person, I tuned to see Rebekah, Finn and Sage there.

"When did you all came?" I asked shocked

"That doesn't matter. Are you all right? Why were you in war? Is she alive?" Finn asked angrily so went to him and hugged him, he relaxed

"No, she is dead. And I was in war because she thought I was mate to the mind-reader. Mind-reader had killed her mate when her mate bit me in my wrist. She thought to kill a mate for mate. So she wanted to kill me, but I killed her and then came with Kol here." I finished my story, Elijah came and asked

"What happened when he bit you?" he asked and I know he is concerned

"It felt like I was on fire like someone is burning me but then mind-reader sucked the venom out." I replied softly, he nodded then we all talked some more then everyone retired to their rooms

I changed in sleeping shorts and a tank top then went to sleep. About an hour after that, someone came to sleep in my room. From the scent I knew it was Kol. Whenever he could he would come and sleep with me holding me tight. I don't know how he survived when I wasn't with live with him. Same as every time, he held me tightly as he slept.

* * *

I woke up at 8am; Kol was still sleeping beside me. I gently pried myself from him and left for shower. When I came from shower in my robe, he was still there so I took my dress for today and left. I wore grey off-shoulder all over embroidered lace dress that has three-quarter length lace bell sleeves and a center back slit. I straightened my hair and used only eye liner, lip gloss and some blush for make-up. For sandals I wore nude high- heels. Kol was still sleeping. When I descended stairs, I saw Klaus was already there, he was drinking coffee. When he saw me he nodded to me and I nodded back in acknowledgment. As I finished making breakfast, everybody came and kissed my cheek and said good morning. I made Pancakes for breakfast.

"So, when is this Ball?" I asked

"This Saturday." Rebekah answered

"Hmm… I'll have to order my dress today. Okay, I'll see you guys later." I said standing

"Isabella, you've to bring a Date also." Mother said smiling

"Okay Mother." I replied

"Who are you bringing?" Niklaus asked

"Why? So that you can kill him also?" I snarled at him and left to my room to take my purse

When I came down from my room, Kol asked

"Where are you going?"

"Out." I replied and left

I wasn't in mood to talk to anyone. It's not anyone's fault but Niklaus's. He doesn't have any right to say or ask anything. He isn't my brother or anything. What he did to me, I want to kill him every time I see him.

On my way to Mystic Grill, I called my designer in Raymond for my dress. I ordered whiskey for myself. I was drinking it when a familiar voice called from behind me

"I see, your taste hasn't changed."

"Hello Damon. I was waiting for you to show up." I said without looking at him

"How did you know that I was here?" he asked surprised

"Did you forget who I am? I have ears everywhere. I know everything. So where's Stefan?" I asked him drinking Whiskey

"Come on, he is in last booth. He'll be happy to see you, it's been ages seeing you." He relied taking my hand and walking to Stefan's table

When we neared everyone on that table except Stefan looked up to see us. From there expressions I can tell they were surprised and confused.

"Hello love, I hope you haven't forgotten me." I said to Stefan, he looked up hearing my voice. He looked happy and surprised.

"Hello Bella, how can I forget you? It's been too long." He said coming up and hugging me tightly

Before I can say anything, doppelganger opened her mouth, "Stefan who is she? And why are you hugging her? Are you Damon's another sex toy? Of course you are. Listen here Bitch, hands off my man or I'll kill you." Damon was about to say something but I stopped him, I sat at Stefan's chair and both brother's stood at my either side

"Allow me to introduce you all who I am. I am Isabella Mikaelson, one of the Original's. And you doppelganger, I can kill you anytime without any hesitation so I suggest you shut your trap shut."

"You can't kill me, Klaus will not allow you." She said looking smug

"Doppelganger, I don't need his permission. I'm not my siblings who do his bidding, I'm my own. He doesn't own me so I can do whatever I want. You should fear me, you all. You all know Klaus and Kol are the most fearest Original's but what you don't know is I'm much more cruel than them. When it comes to me or my loved ones, I'm worse than Satan or Lilith. So, don't do something that you'll regret later." I replied in calm voice that has scared everyone on this table

"Stefan, why aren't you saying anything? I'm your girlfriend and she is threatening me. Damon say something to her, don't you love me?" she asked pouting surprising everyone

"Elena, I don't love you. I just liked the idea of loving you. And thank god that I don't love you. I mean you're my brother's girlfriend and you ask me that 'don't you love me?'How much more pathetic can you be?"

"We are over, Elena. I know what you've been doing behind my back. Damon has seen you four times having sex with different boys. I'm really asking myself what I saw in you. Don't come near me or Boarding House." Stefan said surprising everyone

"But Stefan Damon is lying. I didn't cheat on you. How can you trust him over me?" Elena screeched

"Because Stefan is Damon's brother that's why he trusts him. And I'm not surprised to know that you're a cheating whore. I mean look at your ancestors, Tatia was a whore as was Katarina. Now listen, don't come near my boys or I'll rip you apart, that's my promise to you."

"How come Klaus never told me about me about you?" vampire asked from the table

"And you are…?"

"Caroline." She answered

"Why would he tell you?"

"Um… I'm his mate, his girlfriend." I froze when she said that but quickly composed myself

"Well why don't ask your precious _mate_." I replied and left

* * *

 **Damon POV:**

Bella abruptly left, without saying anything. I was worried about her. I don't know why but her behave always changes when anyone mentions Mates. I hope it's not bad, she has tendency to always suffer alone. She never shares her fear or problems with anyone.

* * *

 _ **SO HOW WAS IT? DO YOU LIKE IT?**_


	3. Chapter 3

**ALL YOURS**

 **A/N: I don't own Twilight or Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **Bella POV:**

After leaving Grill I started wandering when I found a Park. I went there and sat on a bench. Nobody was here, so I can think freely. I started to think about how I became what I am.

My family was a very wealthy landowner in 10th Century. There were only my mother Esther, father Mikael and their kids Freya and Finn. But Freya died due to plague so they moved to New world with Finn and an unborn Elijah. There after Elijah, Niklaus was born then me, kol, Rebekah and Henrik. Mikael never liked Niklaus so he'd always abuse him but I'd always come in middle and took his beatings. We were best-friends then. There was a village near-by, Werewolves lived there that only change on Full-Moon. One night when everyone was sleeping, Henrik and Niklaus snuck out of the caves to see them turn on the full moon, which was forbidden by their village's laws. Henrik was killed by the turned wolves. Desperate to protect their remaining children but refusing to run again, Mikael and Esther planned to use magic to prevent them from being hurt. Mikael begged Witch Ayanna to protect his family by making them Stronger and faster than the Werewolves. He wanted them to live forever but Ayanna wouldn't help them, she warned them that the spirits would turn against them but Mikael didn't listen and instead got the Original Witch, Esther to change us. Mother, upon her husband's request, called on the power of the sun for life, and the ancient white oak tree for immortality to make us stronger and immortal while also using the magically spelled blood of a Doppelganger, Tatia to allow them to be reborn as a powerful new species. Mikael gave us wine laced with Tatia Petrova's blood and killed us himself by Sword in our chest. Mikael and us, his six remaining children turned while Esther, our mother remained a witch. However, for every new strength, a weakness plagued us, the sun that granted life would burn us and keep us inside until dark, vervain that grew on the white oak tree could burn us and prevent mind compulsion, while neighbors who had once invited us into their homes could now keep us out unless we are invited, and wood from the white oak tree is the one thing that can take our immortal lives away, by killing us. The worst of the weaknesses was the terrible hunger for blood. We had become the first of the vampire. In our hunger, we massacred half of our village. When Niklaus made his first kill, Esther's infidelity revealed. When Mikael was on hunt, she has been sleeping with werewolves' Alpha Ansel. Niklaus was their son. So when he killed first person, he triggered his werewolf gene. Mikael found the truth; he slaughtered half the village before killing Ansel himself. He then forced Esther to suppress Niklaus's werewolf side by using the blood of the doppelganger. Furious at Esther's betrayal, Niklaus killed her and blamed Mikael for her death but I knew that he killed her. Mikael fled from their village in his rage, followed by Finn and Kol. After burying our mother, Elijah, Niklaus, I and Rebekah also left our hometown. Mikael was searching for Niklaus and the rest of his family for a thousand years. He desired to kill Niklaus, in order to get revenge for the murder of Esther and him being framed for it. Finn didn't liked this life so Niklaus daggered him for 900 years. Kol would always go on massacre so he was also daggered many times, Rebekah was also daggered when she would fell in love with someone and didn't want to leave. Elijah was only daggered when he would get in Niklaus's plan and would want to destroy it. I stood throw thick and thin with him that's why he never daggered me. Whenever I would get attached with someone, he would kill them. I didn't said anything to him then he did something unthinkable. I wouldn't forgive him ever. He can die for all I care. He doesn't deserve to have a Mate or his family. I don't know how my siblings and mother can forgive him for what he had done to them.

Speaking of our mother, something is going on with her. She is always in her room from what Kol told me. Finn is also with her every time. I mean yeah, we know he is momma's boy but he was not like that before. Mother was always doing witchy stuff but now she is always locked in her room. Only coming outside for food. She is also not helping in Ball decorations. Rebekah is doing it instead. Its okay with Bekah, she always loved to do these types of things. I have to observe mother and Finn more.

* * *

I stood and started walking back to Niklaus's place. It will always be his place, I can't think of it as my home. I thought of calling Jazz for Ball. I took my phone from my purse and dialed his number. He answered it at third ring.

" _Hello Darlin'_ " I smiled at his voice, he was my best friend, my confident. He knew what Niklaus has done to me.

"Hey Jazz, so how is everything going?" I asked him, I had reached at Klaus's place now. I went and sat at bar that is at corner. I took Bourbon for me.

" _Everything's good, I'm in Texas right now with Peter and Charlotte._ " He replied happily

"Okay, so did Pixie Bitch sign Papers?" I asked, Klaus and Elijah were here. Elijah was writing something in his journal and Niklaus was drawing probably his _mate_ but I knew they were probably listening my conversation.

" _Yeah, first she didn't wanted to. Everyone was there when I went to their house. Doc and his wife were saying that Pixie is my mate so I couldn't divorce her, Fuckward was saying same thing and Pixie was repeating '_ why didn't I see this' _. Rosalie and Emmett were keeping to themselves. Pixie signed papers when Major was on verge of coming out._ " He replied, I can imagine him smirking

"Well I wanted Major to come out and play, Jazz." I said smirking

" _Don't worry, Darlin'. We can go anytime to give them visit."_ He replied

"Well we can, but you have to come here first in Mystic Falls. Mother is having a Ball and we've to bring a date. So I want you here as soon as possible. And here's a surprise for you." I said smiling on phone, by now Rebekah and Kol has also joined us

" _As your wish Darlin'. See you in soon."_ He hung up

"So I heard you met Elena" Niklaus said, everyone was silent

"Oh so doppelganger called, huh. Well it's none of your business to ask me a question but let me tell you. I went to meet my boys and as she is a Petrova so she has to open her trap and say something." I spat at him

"Your boys?" He asked confused

"Oh so she didn't tell you that both Salvatore's have left her. Damon never loved her and Stefan left her because she is a whore." I answered freely

"But that still doesn't answer my question." He said

"And why would I answer you?" I answered back

"Because I'm your brother." He replied back smiling

"Oh, is it? But you haven't done anything of that sorts. So sorry BROTHER I won't answer you." I hissed at him, he looked guilty but quickly recovered, everyone was shocked at me

"What did you say to her? At least tell me this." He asked

"Why not? She called me Damon's another sex toy…" Everyone growled at this "so I threatened her life, she replied looking smug that you won't let that happen. So I just said truth that I don't do your bidding like our siblings do. I can do whatever I want. She then asked Stefan to say something to me but he broke-up with her. And then I gave her final warning that if I ever saw her around Boarding house or Salvatore's, I'll kill her. So, my dearest Brother, keep your blood-bag on leash." I replied smiling innocently

"Why did you say to her that our siblings do my bidding?" He asked angrily, everyone was also looking at me but with different expression that I can't figure out

"I said truth Niklaus. Rebekah always do what you say so that you won't dagger her, Elijah has always stood with you in whatever you do, and if he doesn't then you've also daggered him couple of times. You always dagger Kol when he wants to do something or go on on his own. Tell me what did I say wrong." I snapped at him, he was looking down now

* * *

I left them there and went to Kitchen to make Dinner. Rebekah came and helped me but we didn't talk. About half-an-hour later Dinner was ready. Niklaus and Kol came and took dinner to dining table, Elijah was serving drinks. Mother, Finn and Sage also came and sat with us for Dinner.

After dinner me and Rebekah washed plates and then went to living area where everyone else were besides mother. We talked some then I went to my room.

* * *

 _ **SO HOW WAS IT? DO YOU LIKE IT?**_ _ **PLEASE DO TELL.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**ALL YOURS**

 **A/N: I don't own Twilight or Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 **Bella POV:**

Today is the day when Jazz will be arriving. He was going to arrive here yesterday but some work came. Right now, I'm in Mystic Grill waiting for him. Scooby Gang besides Damon and Stefan are also here sitting in a corner. Giving me looks as if I would be scared or frightened with them, huh. I was nursing my drink and then got lost in thoughts as to how I met Jazz.

He is a traditional vampire but when I told him that I want a person who I can trust fully to keep an eye on Cullen's, he agreed. I met Jasper when he was 10 years old in Texas. I was just visiting that area when I saw him going in woods. Curious as I was, so I went after him. There I saw him observing a tiger. To say I was shocked, that a 10 yr old would come in woods without any guardian to see a Tiger. I was feeling protective for that 10 yr old, so I was in shadows waiting to see what he will do. He turned back and was about to go back home, I think, but he made some noise. Tiger then turned towards him and was going to pounce on him but I collided with Tiger in mid-step, and then threw it far. I didn't want to kill it in front of a child. But now, I had shown my abilities to him, I would have to compel him to forget me. I then turned towards him. I expected him to be afraid from me, but he had an expression of awe and curiousness. When I asked 'why isn't he afraid of me?'. He said 'because you saved my life.' Then he asked my name, I told him; he told me his name was Jasper Whitlock. I then used compulsion on him so that he wouldn't remember. But to my surprise, It didn't work on him so I couldn't do anything to make him forget. It was my time to go so I told him to go his home; he asked if he would see me again, I told him probably not. He then started crying, I asked why he was crying; to which he answered that he wanted to meet me again. I couldn't resist him then so I told him that I would visit him again but it will take some time. He agreed nonetheless, and then went home. I met him four years later when I went to meet him. I was just about to come out of woods when he came running from his house to woods. I was sure that he couldn't see me so I waited to see why he was coming in woods from tree branch. He entered woods, then looked around him and got this sad face that I didn't like it on his face so I jumped from my place and stood in front of him. He was surprised by my entrance but then he hugged me as tightly as he can and cried. I didn't know why but I tried to calm him. When he calmed, I sat down and he laid his head on my lap. I ran my fingers in his hair and he buried his face in my abdomen; eventually he told me his mother died from illness a week ago and his dad died a year ago in war. He lives now alone in his house and that social service people are locating him elsewhere; he didn't want to go anywhere. I told him that I would convince them to let them stay with me and we would live in his house. He agreed so I left him to his house and went to social service people; I compelled them to let Jasper stay with me then I went and told him that they agreed. He was curious as to how they agreed but didn't voice it.

I lived with him for two years and he became my best friend. When he was 17, he said that he wanted to join Army. I was not happy but it was not my decision so he left with the promise that he would come back to me. He came about a year later, and then went for after two months later. Four months after gone, I got his call to come to Mystic Falls. I hesitated but then agreed. I didn't want to go back to this place but went for him. When I arrived at the address he gave me, I met Salvatore's there; Damon Salvatore was in army with Jasper. They became great friends; Damon invited Jasper with him so he came and phoned me also to come. Damon and Stefan, both were kind souls. I had taken an instant liking for them; they became like my younger brothers. When it was time for Damon and Jasper's leaving, I was sad. I didn't want them to leave but couldn't stop them either. I stayed one more week with Stefan and his father. I didn't like his father very much.

After about five months later, I got a letter from army at Jasper's house that he has went MIA. I was devasted with that news, I called Salvatore's house and talked to Stefan. He said that Damon had gone to market and that he was fine. I told him about Jazz, he was not good either. Something was different with him but at that point I didn't bother to find out. I went o meet them a year later and what I saw, it had my blood boiled. I found Mr. Salvatore's body on his office's floor and when I saw its cause, it was a vampire. I was scared for Damon and Stefan. I found them both at fall; they both were covered in blood. When they saw me, they backed away and told me to not come forward or they'll lose their control on bloodlust. But I didn't deter and told them that they wouldn't hurt me as I'm also a vampire. They were confused, curious and angry at same point but trusted enough to sit down and listened to my story. I told both of them everything about myself, about being a vampire but didn't tell them about what Klaus did to me. It was not that I didn't trusted them, it was that I know whenever they would meet Klaus they'll jump on him to do that to me; and I didn't want anything happen to either of them. They then told me how they became a traditional vampire. When I heard Katherine Pierce, I hissed and told them about her. About Klaus, his curse, solution, ingredients because I trusted them to not go against me or my family. I knew that if they can, they'll help my family. They became my protégé after that day. I lived and traveled with them for a century then I went on my own and they on their own but we kept in touch.

One day when I was on hunt in south when I came upon a very sweet smell and I knew that smell, cold-ones are here. I followed there smell and reached in an alley where I saw two cold-ones with two victims from which they were drinking. They were so engrossed in their hunt that they didn't notice me until I said something. There was dark so I couldn't see their head but I knew they were males. I said, 'well I didn't know that this was a marked territory'. They immediately dropped their hunt and crouched. That was when I got shock of my life, when I saw him. I believed for a century that he was dead and here he was standing. He was blond, like always but got taller and leaner from before. His skin was absolutely covered in scars, spaced most thickly together on his neck and jaw. A few small marks on his arm were fresh as if he had come from a fight, but rest were not fresh so they must be from before. It looks like he had been in fight for last century. His brown sparkling eyes are now replaced with red. He was looking vicious and ready to kill who stopped him in-between his hunt. But I was not afraid of him so I took a step forward; I didn't stopped when other cold-one tried to warn me. When I was in front of him, I whispered 'Jasper'. He straightened at that and looked at me closely, then recognition dawned on him, 'Bella'. 'Jazz' I said and launched at him. I wrapped my legs around his waist and my head in crook of his neck. I sobbed in his arms and he was trying to calm me. I was so happy to see him, and sad and angry to not find me in century. I got to know the other cold-one's name was Peter and that both were in southern wars but that day they ran away from there. Peter's mate, Charlotte, is waiting for them. I knew that I can trust Peter and Charlotte if Jasper can. So when we met Char, as she told me to call her, Jazz asked how I am alive. Then I told them about different kind of vampires, my whole life, my siblings, Klaus, his curse, everything besides one thing. Then we all went and stayed at Jasper's house as after Jasper's 'death', I had buyed it and named it Whitlock Ranch. One day I told Jasper about Klaus doing because I wanted to tell someone. I couldn't keep it in me, he consoled me. Then after few weeks later, my informant said that he heard a member of a Cold-One coven, Cullen's talking about taking out Volturi. As I have set them up so I didn't wanted them to be taken out. I was stressed out because of this, I can take out Cullen's easily but I want to set an example as to not cross a Mikaelson ever. So I wanted every information about them, and for that I've to send my most trusted man to them. Jazz asked what is probleming me so I told him. He said that he would go, I declined but he insisted so I gave in. Then I asked my Witch to find a way to send Jazz to them. My Witch, Alex, came to me a week later and told me that he can send Alice, a seer, a vision of Jasper being her mate and that she'll find him in a diner in Philadelphia. I agreed and Jazz also seemed okay but I suggested him that he changes into a traditional vampire, he agreed and changed with help of my blood. As we wanted, that Pixie believed everything Jazz told her, and she didn't know that he was a different vampire as I've given him a charm locket that will make him look like a Cold-One. After 60 years, when that Coven didn't tell anything to him, I thought it was my time to go there. So, I went there with the alias Isabella Swan. And now, here I am. I was brought out by my thoughts when door opened and a very familiar scent came. I didn't turn around because I knew he would find me and be beside me in seconds.

"Hello Darlin'" I turned to him at his voice and smiled at him

"You made it." I exclaimed at him and gave a hug, he sat down beside me. I knew Scooby gang was eying him

"Ya know me, anythin' for you." He responded and then ordered his whiskey

I took that moment to look at him; his sparkling brown eyes are back. He wore dark blue shirt, black washed jeans and cowboy boots. He was looking like when he was human self. I wished that he wouldn't have brought in this supernatural world but I knew deep down that he became a part of this world when I met him.

"What got ya thinkin' there, Darlin'?" Jazz asked

"It's just; I didn't want this life for you. I wanted you to have the life that I didn't have. I wanted you to marry the girl you loved, have children and anything that you wanted but you didn't get it. Somehow, I think it's my fault as I involved you in my life." I said looking down

"Come now, Darlin'. Do you really believe that? I'm happy in this life as I was in my human days and you know why? Because I have you. You were always there for me when I wanted someone. Don't feel guilty because I'm seriously happy." He replied to me

"Okay, that's enough. Now come with me, I want you to meet someone." I said excitedly and left Grill with him to go to my next destination.

* * *

We arrived in about 5 min in my car. When he saw where we are, he was also feeling happy, I can tell. I took his hand and led him inside the house. As this house is on vampire's name, we can get in.

"Hello, anyone here?" I asked loud already knowing that they both were here

"You know but still ask." Damon's voice came surprising Jasper

"I came with a gift." As I said, both, Damon and Stefan's head rose and when they saw Jasper; they were both shocked and happy. Jazz was same.

"Well, are you all going to remain sit or come and give him a hug?" I asked laughing

* * *

 _ **Do you like it? If you don't like anything then please tell. I'm really sorry I post it late but I was gone out for a week. It won't happen again, I promise. If you guys have some ideas please tell.**_

 _ **Next will be Ball Scene. And some unwanted visitors. And maybe some torture, or not. We'll see.**_

 _ **Are you satisfied for this chapter? If I wrote something wrong then please tell me. I'll correct it.**_

 _ **Thank you, Guys.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**ALL YOURS**

 **A/N: I don't own Twilight or Vampire Diaries.**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Bella POV**

Now I'm being ready for Ball that is being held in few hours. I've a feeling that something is going to happen. Bad, or Good don't know.

Yesterday went good. When we, Jasper and I, went to Salvatore's, Damon and Stephan were surprised and happy to him. Jasper was also happy to see them. I didn't tell them about each other because I wanted to surprise them. And it was a good surprise. I spent my day with them at Salvatore's. Jasper wanted to stay Boarding house so he stayed there. I can understand, after a century they are meeting each other.

Now I was standing in front of mirror doing my makeup. I was dressed in Off the Shoulder Blue ball gown. It's sleeves are like cape attached with dress with three quarter length. It has sweetheart neckline and designed with bow, sequined, crystal, ruffles, and appliqués. It was showing some of my cleavage. My hair was in curly Mohawk style. Rebekah, Kol, Elijah and Finn were also in same room with me. Rebekah was having her nails polished by an assistant. Kol was standing before a full-length mirror wearing a black evening suit while a tailor adjusts it. Finn and Elijah were also standing in the room preparing for the ball.

"Rebekah? Tell me how handsome I am." Kol said smirking at her

"Ah Kol, you know I can't be compelled." She answered back smirking

Finn grinned. Klaus chose that moment to come. He went to Rebekah.

"You went after Elena? What is wrong with you?" He asked

"Here we go." She said

"Do you want another dagger in your heart?" He asked threatening

"Again with the dagger threats? Don't you have any other tricks?" Kol asked coming to Klaus

"Oh, go back to staring at yourself." Klaus replied annoyed

"And who are you, my father?" Kol asked

"No, Kol, but you're in my house." Klaus replied angrily

"Then perhaps we should go outside." Kol replied, they both stare at each other

"Enough! Niklaus go from here." I said intervening

"You're looking stunning, sister." He left after saying this to me and giving me kiss on cheek

My eyes softened for a second but then hardened after remembering it was Niklaus. Kol came up to me then.

"Well he is right about one thing. You my dearest sister looking marvelous. I must say tonight everyone's eyes will be on you." He commented smiling

I was touched by this, I don't know what I did but I'm proud of myself because I know that I'm the only person who he speaks to in loving way. It has always been like that.

"Of course, I'm a vision. After all, I'm a Mikaelson and we, Mikaelson's have to make a statement." I replied proudly

 **Klaus POV (surprise, surprise)**

I left room when Isabella told me to leave. I don't know what I've done to her. She is the only sibling of mine that I hadn't daggered even once. She had always my back, even when we were humans. I remember it like it was yesterday. Whenever Mikael would beat me, she'll come in between to stop him. We were always close, actually she was close to everybody. She always had a way to attract everybody to herself. When Rebekah, Elijah or my other siblings wanted to or did abandon me in our vampire life, she was always there. I had done many bad things to her, I admit. But I've always done that because I wanted her with me. She is the only one that understands me, or had understood me ever and I didn't wanted her to leave me, so I had done what I could think of at that time. I had killed anyone who she became close to. I thought she would leave me if she becomes attach to anybody mortal. So I killed them. I know I did wrong, but I wanted her beside me every time. She was with me when I found out about Katarina Petrova and she was with me when doppelganger ran away and became a vampire. She was there with me to help me calm down and tell me that she is sure I would break my curse one day. And I did, but she wasn't there with me to support me. I hadn't seen her for about 200 years. I had last seen her when she was with me but then she got attached to a young man there. I remember we were here, in Mystic Falls that time. Young man who she got attached to was also from here. One day when she was away, I killed him. They were becoming close very fast, and I didn't liked there closeness so I did what I thought was best. I was brought out be my thoughts when Mother came to me.

"Rebekah wasn't even out of her box a day before she tried to ruin my life. What happened to peace, acceptance, family?" I asked her annoyed

"You put daggers in their hearts. You want them to go down on their knees and kiss your feet for reuniting them?" Esther replied

"So it's a crime to want our family to be as we were?" I asked again

"You need to give it time, Niklaus. I've had a thousand years on the other side to be angry and to heal. I'm here to make sure this family does the same." She replied assuring me

"I just don't understand. I killed you, and still you forgive me." I said confused

"It's been my dream for a thousand years that this family could be as one. Forgiveness is not a chore. It's a gift. Now, who are you bringing to the ball this evening?" she asked smiling, I sighs

"Don't be ridiculous. You're lucky I'm even going." I replied

"Well, I wish you would reconsider. It is going to be a magical evening. Do you know who Isabella is bringing?" she asked

"Yeah, someone named Jasper. From what I heard, I think he is from south. I don't know anything else." I replied truthfully

 **Caroline POV (same day in morning)**

I was checking my dresses for wearing on Mikaelson's Ball when someone knocked on front door. I went outside but nobody was there. As I was closing door, I saw a box with a ribbon around it on my doorstep. I brought it inside and looked at the envelope. I immediately knew who send it. Klaus, I thought smiling. I opened it and saw a note in there. It read 'Save me a dance, Love. Fondly, Klaus.' I opened the box and saw a beautiful blue dress. I placed the lid back on the box. I smiled thinking of him. When I first heard about him, I didn't know that there will a day when I will be in love with him. But here we are. I've seen a side of him that only few have seen and I'm lucky to be one of them. Well time to go to Grill. I don't know why Elena has called me; she said it was something important. I've been noticing her, she is changed. She acts as if she is most important person in the world. She annoys me to no end; I'm only with her because we were best friends one time.

I reached grill and noticed Elena waiting for me so I went to her. She told me then what she had to tell and I was confused.

"Why does the Original Witch want an audience with you?" I asked

"I have no idea. There's only on way to find out." She replied and I knew she was going to meet her

"Have you talked to Damon or Stefan?" I asked curiously

"No, I tried calling them but they aren't answering. I went to Boarding house yesterday but that bitch of an Original was there. She sent me back. Who does she think she is." She said annoyed

"Well, I'm sure Salvatore's would be there at Ball. You can talk to them there." I replied

"You know them, Care. If they knew that Esther want an audience with me, then they wouldn't let me go. They are very protective of me." She said annoyingly.

Yeah right, I thought.

 **Bella POV**

I descended stairs with Rebekah and Kol by my side. Elijah, Klaus and Finn have already gone downstairs. I immediately saw him with Salvatore brothers. I went to them leaving Kol and Bekah behind. They turned when they heard me coming.

"My my, what a vision you are." Damon commented smiling when he saw me

"You're lookin' beautiful, Darlin'" Jazz commented kissing me on cheek

"I've to say that you're looking most beautiful here." Stefan said

"Thanks guys. You all are looking handsome. I'm very sure you all are getting laid tonight." I replied laughing

"Aw, Bells. I'm pretty sure you'd also get to laid." Damon said laughing

Before I could say anything my siblings came to us.

"Isa, who is your date tonight?" Kol asked smirking

"Siblings, meet my date, Jasper Whitlock. Jazz, meet my siblings, Finn, Elijah, Klaus, Kol and Rebekah. And you all know Salvatore brothers." I introduced

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Whitlock. Please call me Elijah." Eli introduced himself shaking Jazz's hands

"Pleased to meet you, Elijah. You can me by my name. I've heard about all of you from Bella." Jazz replied

"If you don't mind, Jasper. I'd like to borrow my sister for few minutes." Klaus said

"Not at all."

I went with Klaus and my other siblings to meet his guests. It seems there is a coven who wanted to meet him, so he invited them to Ball. Don't know what he was thinking.

I was angry when I saw who they were.

"What the Fuck? What are you all doing here?"

 **DO YOU ALL LIKE IT? DID I DO GOOD? WHO DO YOU THINK THEY ARE? AND WHAT DO YOU THINK WILL HAPPEN NOW? DID YOU FIGUERED OUT ISABELLA'S SECRET, OR NOT?**


	6. Chapter 6

**ALL YOURS**

 **A/N: I don't own Twilight or Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

 **Jasper POV**

I arrived in Mystic Falls yesterday, because Bells wanted me to be her date for Ball her family is holding. I was shocked when she took me to Salvatore's house. It was same as before when I came here with Damon. Ah, I remembered that asshole. He was with me in Army. He invited me to live with him one time, so I communicated with Bella and told her to come here. We had fun that time, but we didn't meet after that. He would be dead by now. Maybe his grandkids live here. But when I saw him and his brother, Stefan, in front of my eyes, I couldn't believe it. They were Vamps like us. I was so happy to have my friend back. We spend the day chatting. When Bella asked where I will be living, I told her here. She understood why and then left.

Now here I am, checking myself in mirror for last time. I was wearing Black tux with white shirt. Me, Damon and Stefan thought to go together there.

* * *

We arrived there in 10 minutes and when I saw their house, I was Wow. It was a Mansion; so beautiful that I didn't have word for it. We entered and saw most people has arrived. But she was not. Maybe she was getting ready. We started talking with each other. After some time, we heard someone coming our way so we turned. And there she was, coming towards us… Bella. She was dressed in an off-shoulder blue ball gown with sweetheart neckline. She was looking beautiful.

"My my, what a vision you are." Damon commented smiling when he saw her

"You're lookin' beautiful, Darlin'" I commented kissing her on cheek

"I've to say that you're looking most beautiful here." Stefan said smiling

"Thanks guys. You all are looking handsome. I'm very sure you all are getting laid tonight." She replied laughing

"Aw, Bells. I'm pretty sure you'd also get to laid." Damon said laughing

I so wanted to strangle him for that comment. Why did he have to say this to her? Before she can say anything, four male and one female came towards us. From what Bells told me, they must be her siblings. I was nervous to meet them, I haven't met any of them until now.

"Isa, who is your date tonight?" Kol, I think he was, asked smirking

"Siblings, meet my date, Jasper Whitlock. Jazz, meet my siblings, Finn, Elijah, Klaus, Kol and Rebekah. And you all know Salvatore brothers." She introduced us

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Whitlock. Please call me Elijah." Elijah introduced himself shaking my hands

"Pleased to meet you, Elijah. You can me by my name. I've heard about all of you from Bella." I replied

"If you don't mind, Jasper. I'd like to borrow my sister for few minutes." Klaus, looks same as Bells told me, said

"Not at all." I replied smiling and watched as she left with her siblings then turned back towards Salvatore's. They were smiling at me knowingly but I ignored them.

* * *

 **Bella POV**

I was angry to see them here, in my house; but curious as to how and why are they here. They still didn't answer to what I asked.

"I asked what the fuck are you all doing here?" I asked again

"B-Bella w-wha…?" Carlisle stuttered; yes, you guessed right. Cullen's in Mystic Falls.

I was getting irritated so I turned towards the person who brought me here to meet them. Klaus

"What are they doing here, Klaus?" I asked him annoyed

"My Dearest Sister, they requested my presence few days ago so I invited them to here." He replied amused; I ignored him then and turned towards Cullen's

"Why are you here? Why did you want to contact him?" I asked them but they didn't said anything; I noticed that Emmett and Rosalie were looking confused so they must not know why they are here

"So you all aren't going to say anything. Okay then wait here." I said and left to find Salvatore's.

I found them where with Caroline and Tyler; Jasper was also there.

"Hey guys, if you don't mind I have to borrow Salvatore's and Jazz for some time." I said; they came with me to side

"What happened, Bella? Everything okay?" Damon asked

"Yeah, I've a work for you both." I said looking at Damon and Stefan; they both nodded so I proceeded

"Some Cold-Ones are here. I want you both to be on guard and not let them leave this party. Whatever happens, don't let them leave this party." I ordered them; they look confused but nodded and left. I turned to Japer and took his hand to lead him to Cullen's.

"Well, hello again. This is Jasper, my date. You recognize him, don't you?" I asked smirking at Cullen's

"Jazzy, what are you doing here? I searched for you but I didn't found you anywhere. And why are you looking human. What happened to you, baby?" Alice asked in her bitchy voice

"Nothin' happened ta me. And as to why look like human, I'm sure ya'll know later." He replied smirking like me

I turned to my siblings, they know about Cullen's besides Klaus because he was not there when I told them about it.

Before I could say something, Damon comes at me.

"Bells, I've to talk about something." I nodded and went with him; we stopped at the end of stairs

"What happened, Damon?" I asked casually

"Well, it's nothing important but I thought to tell you." He paused, I nodded him to continue

"I was talking to Caroline when she mentioned that your mother has sent an invitation card of this Ball to Elena and that she wanted to talk to her. I don't know about what."  
He informed me

I nodded and thanked him. I found Elijah talking to Carol Lockwood. He caught my eye and came to me.

"Why are you looking confused, sister?" He asked taking my hand in his

"Um… Damon informed me that mother had send invitation card to Elena and also that she wanted to talk to Elena tonight. Do you know what this is about?" I asked him, he was in thoughts for few minutes

"No, Isa. But we'll keep an eye on her. And when she comes down, I'll ask her what Mother wanted from her. Let's see if she'll say truth or not." He replied and I nodded

What else can I do?

Elijah went to Carol so I decided to see what everyone was doing. Klaus was talking to Caroline. I watched them for few minutes and as if knew I was looking at him; he turned and catches my eyes. I quickly turned and searched for Bekah. She was with her boy toy, Matt, talking with him. He was good looking, maybe she'll find her love. Then I watched Kol as he flirted with a girl. She must be 18 yrs old, poor girl don't know who she is talking to. I saw Emmett and Rosalie looked at me every few minutes; so I sent them a slight reassuring smile at them to tell that they are fine. They smiled back. Alice was, I can tell, looking at their future; but she was getting frustrated as she couldn't see because I haven't decided anything now. Edward was looking like he had pissed himself. It was quite comical, he was looking for a way to get away from this place but couldn't find. Esme and Carlisle were talking to each other, probably thinking new strategy for later. Damon and Stefan were enjoying themselves fully and keeping close eye on Cullen's; doing both. Jasper was at bar drinking whiskey. I went and sat near him, he smiled when saw me. I smiled back and turned to watch Elena talking to Finn. I was confused as to what was he talking to her about.

* * *

 **Elena POV**

I was drinking my scotch and watching Salvatore's as they enjoyed themselves and ignored me completely.

"Elena Gilbert, I presume? I'm Finn Mikaelson. You're here to see my mother." I heard from behind me and turned to saw a man in black tux then I realized what he said to me

"Is she here?" I asked

"Yes, she'll meet you in few." He said and left. Weird.

* * *

 **Bella POV (Again)**

I stood when I saw that Elijah was going to make announcement and went to stand at staircase. My other siblings also came and stood beside me. Mother also came and stood at staircase from upstairs.

"Uh, if everyone could gather, please." He said

"Welcome, thank you for joining us. You know, whenever my mother brings our family together like this, it's tradition for us to commence the evening with a dance." He continued

"Tonight's pick is a centuries-old waltz, so if all of you could please find yourselves a partner, please join us in the ballroom." He announced

I went down the staircase and there he was waiting for me.

"Care to be my partner, darlin'?" he asked smiling

"I'd love to, Jazz." I replied

He took my hand and directed me to floor. We swayed on music that was playing. It was soft music. My one hand was on his shoulder and other was in his hand. His other hand was on my waist. I then danced with Elijah, Kol, Klaus; it was tense as he would question and I won't say anything, Damon, Stefan; almost everyone. I went to bar and was watching as Elena went upstairs.

I wonder what Mother wants from Elena. Well I'll find it soon.

* * *

 _ **HOW WAS IT? PLEASE REVIEW.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**ALL YOURS**

 **A/N: I don't own Twilight or Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

 **Elijah POV**

After announcement, I went to Carol Lockwood, my date for tonight. And asked for dance, for which she accepted happily. After sometime I was dancing with Rebekah and we were noticing Isa and Klaus. It's very weird to see them not interacting with each other. It seems our sister is angry with him about something, and it sure is something big if she isn't saying at least one word to him. Maybe her date, Jasper knows something, they looked pretty close with each other.

"Do you know what happened between them?" Rebekah asked me pulling me from my thoughts

"I don't know. Klaus never mentioned doing anything to her. He always mentioned that he missed her but didn't know where she was. And I haven't saw Isa in last three hundred years." I responded watching Klaus saying something to Isa but she didn't responded

"We should talk about this later." Rebekah said, I nodded

Sometime later I watched Elena walking down hallway so I walks up behind her.

"Elena. I understand my mother requested to see you." I said

"Uh, yeah. Why, is something wrong?"

"Well, her ability to forgive my brother after everything he's done to destroy this family strikes me as a little strange to say the least." I responded

"Do you think that it's an act?" She asked sweetly, I knew that she is same as Katarina Petrova from starting

"It has me asking questions I never thought I'd ask. Can I depend on you to tell me what she says?" I asked her but I knew that I can't trust her

"Of course. But only if you promise that your family will leave this town as soon as possible. I want to protect my family and until your family is here I can't do that." She said, she thought that I'd believe her sweet and naive girl acting but I know how sweet and caring she can be

"I give you my word, Elena."

She left after that. Let's hope she tells me truth or I won't feel any remorse making her life hell. I have given my word to her that we'll leave as soon as possible, but if she betrays me I won't remember my word.

* * *

 **Elena POV**

After talking to Elijah I went to the room where Esther, Original Witch, is waiting for me. Well let's get inside, shouldn't angry Original Witch, should i? Finn opens the door and lets me get inside.

Inside I notice Esther holding something.

"It's only sage. I've spelled it so we can speak freely without fear of being overheard. That'll be all Finn, thank you." Finn leaves

"You must have a million questions for me Elena. Please." She says

"How are you alive? Are you a ghost? Or..."

"Not exactly. When I died the witch Ayana preserved my body with a spell. She was a close friend of mine, an ancestor of your friend Bonnie." She replied

"So that's why only Bonnie and her mother could open up the casket." I mused

"They complete the Bennett bloodline. I drew power from them and their ancestors who were with me on the other side."

"So you've been on the other side for a thousand years?" I asked

"Nature's way of punishing me for turning my family into vampires. But there is a way for me to undo the evil I created."

"You're gonna help me kill Klaus, aren't you?" I asked happily

If Mikaelson's die, then Salvatore brothers will come back to me and then I can be with both of them. Because of that bitch Isabella, they left me. Now they won't even look at me.

"One thing at a time Elena. For now, I simply need your help." She replied

She stood and started lighting some candles.

"I understand Rebekah shared the story of my family. How I upset the balance of nature by turning my children into vampires."

"She said you did it to protect them from the werewolves."

"It's true. But in no time at all, they began to feed on human blood. They ravaged the town with no remorse. Eventually, Niklaus turned against me."

I was becoming bored with her talking so I asked the main question to her.

"How are you gonna kill him? He's immortal."

"It will take time, magic, and your assistance."

"What do I have to do with it?" I asked cautiously

"My children believe I'm holding this ball to celebrate our reunion. But in truth I've gathered them together to perform a ritual. The first step requires blood from the doppelgänger. Only a drop. Its essence will be in the champagne toast later on this evening. Will you do it or shall I?" she asked

If I do as she says then I can get free from Mikaelson's and Salvatore brothers will be mine again. And if not then she'll force me to do it and maybe kill me in the end. So I agreed and removed my glove and gave her finger to her to prick by knife. She pricks my finger and squeezes the bold into a glass chalice that's filled with liquid.

"Elijah and Isabella are more suspicious than the others, so they may need more persuasion. But they must all drink at the toast in order to be linked as one." She said

"What do you mean 'linked as one'?" I asked confused

"You said yourself Klaus can't be killed. But tonight's spell links all my children together, so that if one goes, they all go."

"What?" I asked surprised and horrified

"I love my family, Elena, but they are an abomination. I betrayed nature when I created them. It's my duty to kill them." She replied with remorse

* * *

 **Stefan POV**

Well life or dead-life, whatever you want to say, is going good. Elena's original face came out. I was so sure that she isn't like Katherine, but she is totally like her. But it's good that her real colors are in front of me. She like Katherine, wants both me and Damon. But she isn't getting anything.

Then Isabella came back. I am so happy to have her back, so is Damon. She is our Mentor, teacher, big sister, and mother. She told us everything that we know about vampirism today. She taught us everything and took care of us in our vampire life. We are very happy to have her in our life.

Yesterday, Jasper also came here. We, Damon and I, were both surprised and escastic to have him back. We didn't think that he'll also be like us; otherwise we would have met him early. When he told us his story, we were pleased to hear that Isa was there for him when he most needed someone.

I was brought out from my musings when I saw Elena missing here. She isn't here, then where did she go? I went to Damon who was talking to Jasper.

"Hey, where is Elena?" I asked

They both looked around but couldn't find her, so we thought to tell this to Isa. We found her at bar drinking her drink. She smiled when she saw us coming to her.

"What happened?" she asked confused when she saw us

"Elena is missing. She isn't here." Damon replied

"Seriously? You all are now noticing her missing? I'm beginning to think you're becoming old." She teased us

"Hey, you're old here." Damon teased her back, getting hit by me and Jasper on his head

"Damon Salvatore, how dare you? Didn't I teach you manners as to how to talk to ladies?" Isa said while mocking hurt

"Ahh, but you're far from a lady." He replied her with smirk, she glared

"Anyways, where is she?" Jasper asked seriously

"Oh, Elena. Well she went to mother about 10 minutes earlier." She replied rolling her eyes

We were silent for few minutes, which was broken by Isa, herself.

"And here she comes."

We turned and saw her coming back, before she can go anywhere Elijah came and took her from her hand to foyer. We followed them led by Isa.

"So how was my Mother?" Elijah asked her

"Intense." She answered

"And for what reason did she need to speak with you in private?" he asked her handing a glass of champagne to her

"Elena? Should I be concerned about my mother's intentions?" Elijah asked her again

"She just wanted to apologize for trying to have me killed." She replied

"Liar. Bloody hell, I'm going to kill her. How can she lie to an Original?" Isa said and was about to go to them but we stopped her

"So it's true, then? She's forgiven Klaus?" Elijah asked, I can tell he was suspicious of her

"It's true."

Before anyone can say anything, crystal rings. We turned and looked as Esther addresses the guests. She has a glass of red-tinged champagne in her hand.

"Good Evening, Ladies and Gentleman. Waiters are coming around with champagne. I invite you all to join me in raising a glass. It provides me with no greater joy then to see my family back together as one. I'd like to thank you all for being part of this spectacular evening. Cheers!" Ether said

I notice that everyone drank their glasses that were served to us besides Isa. It looked like she has drank that but I knew that she didn't. I'll have to ask her later about this.

* * *

 **Bella POV**

That bitch! How can she lie to us? I knew what she had done. How can a mother do this to her own children? First, she let her husband abuse Klaus. Then, she changed us in Vampires with the help of Mikael. And now, she is trying to kill us. Well, guess what? I won't let her do this to us. Besides her spell won't work on us because I didn't drink that glass. But now I have to find who has helped her in this. Who is willingly going to die? I have time for that.

Now first I've to deal with Cullen's. Oh I'm going to fuck them now. They came here because they want something. I have to find what. They made mistake by coming here.

* * *

 _ **HOW WAS IT? DO YOU LIKE IT? PLEASE REVIEW**_

 _ **IN NEXT CHAPTER, BELLA WILL RECEIVE SOME NEWS THAT WILL BREAK HER HEART. LET'S SEE WHAT IS IT.**_


End file.
